I'm Always Here
by Po.TATE.o.Salad
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz together at the end of Wicked, but so much more happened after that. (Originally on Wattpad so if you get bored waiting for updates its there.) Fiyeraba, Glinda/OC, Rated T,
1. Intro

**Disclaimer**: **I** **sadly** **do** **not** **own** **wicked**  
A scarecrow wonders into the castle of Kiamo Ko. It drops down onto the floor of the north tower where he had melted the wicked witch of the west mere clock ticks before. It picks up the witch's hat and knocks on the floor where the hat had been.  
"It worked!" It shouts.  
A hidden trap door immediately bursts open and the witch pops out. She looks stunned when she sees the scarecrow, but as she looks into his eyes she recognises him for who he really is.  
"Fiyero..." She whispers, she reaches up and hugs him.  
"I thought you'd never get here!" She whispers into his chest.  
She reaches up a hand to touch his burlap skin but drops it mere inches from his face.  
"It's ok touch..." He says as he grabs her hand and puts it onto his cheek  
"I don't mind, You did the best you could" he says nervously feeling shy now. What if she didn't like what she saw? He looks at her and sees the flash of guilt in her eyes and is quick to reason with her.  
"You saved my life..." He says with a small smile.  
" Your still so beautiful" she tells him flashing a smile back.  
"You don't have to lie to me" he says in a small voice getting shy again.  
"It's not lying... It's looking at things another way." She smiled at her choice of words remembering he had said said the same thing to her. He also recognised this and smiled back. He stood up and reached a hand out to help her up. They sway back and forward listening to the people singing outside.

_No one mourns the wicked..._  
_No one cries they won't return..._  
_No one lays a Lilly on their grave..._

They stand there for a while feeling content in each others arms listening to the people of Oz celebrate the wicked witches death. He pulls away slowly backing away.  
"Come... It's time to leave."  
"We can never come back to Oz can we?" She sighed  
"No..." He said apologetically  
She thought about all the nice things that have happened in the last few years like; her and Glinda becoming friends, falling in love with Fiyero, realising that he felt the same, her and Glinda's day in the Emerald city, getting to see the wizard (but hey look how that turned out). But then she thought about the bad ones like, getting laughed at at the Oz dust, thinking that Fiyero would never love her, becoming the wicked witch, the animal bans, doctor dillamond loosing his voice, Nessa's death, Fiyero's "death", having to say goodbye to Glinda... And she realises there where more bad then good.  
"I... I just wish..." She started.  
"What?" He asked. She looked up to him.  
"That Glinda could know we are alive" she said with a hopeful look on her face. He reached a hand up to touch her cheek.  
"She can't know, not if we want to be safe, no one can ever know." He said adding a sad smile.  
"Come" he said walking away extending a hand out for her.  
She looked out the window and toward the emerald city. She could still hear the people singing. She knew the hardest thing would be to leave Glinda behind but Fiyero had been right She couldn't know. No one could ever know. She started to sing quietly.

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the Better..._  
_But, because I knew you..._  
_I have been changed for good..."_

She turned around to face Fiyero and made her way toward him. He gave her a small smile and pulled her witch hat out from behind him, he put it on her and held her hand and they started their journey out of Oz.

**If your reading this then thank you you have stumbled upon my story. I hope you liked the intro to my story even though it's basically just the end of the musical.**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	2. Spells

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own wicked :(**

_A year later_

Elphaba and Fiyero traveled out of Oz together and found a small cottage in the forest somewhere, they decided to fix it up and make it their home... For now at least.

"Uggghh!" Elphaba cried out in frustration

"Why don't you just sit down for a bit?" Fiyero tried to reason with her but immediately regretted it when he had to duck to avoid a book that went flying above his head

"Yeesh, I get the point" he mumbled but she didn't seem to notice

"I have read this book inside and out, Why can't I just figure this out! I made you this way and now I have to fix you!" She regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth

"F...fix me?..." He said feeling incredibly pitied

"Oh! No no no that's not what I meant and you know that!" She gasped

"I just meant that I feel I've taken your freedom away or something, like I robbed you of your human side" she said looking down. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"I know that's what you meant but... I don't want you to feel like it's your duty" he said with a small smile. She sighed

"B.. But I made you this way... You can't eat, or sleep, or feel, or -"

"The only thing you did that matters, was save my life" he cut her off. She stood up again and went back over to the grimmerie to search for another spell.

After about an hour of spell searching she shot up which startled him from his daydreaming.

"I think I found something!" She announced proudly. She looked over to Fiyero who immediately shot up from his relaxation and listened eagerly.

"Ok so it says that the spell will change something back to the stage before transformation" she said as she was running around the cottage looking for candles and other items to help with the spell. Fiyero then had a horrible realisation

"Um... B- before transformation..." He said in a small voice

"Yea... Why?" She said as she stopped from all her rummaging

He took in a deap breath

"What is the reason you turned me into a scarecrow for?" Though she still didn't get the point he was trying to make

"Um.. Because you where getting tortured by the... Gale... Force" and there was the realisation. How could she have been so dumb? _before_ transformation_. _He was almost dead before the transformation. If she did this spell he would most likely die and there was no way she would ever let that happen. She slumped down into a chair

"Oh, OZ ...how could I have been so dumb!?" She panicked

"Hey calm down ... it's ok " he soothed her. Then he got an Idea which was usually uncommon for him but today he seemed to be having lots.

"What if you put a healing spell on me before you do the transformation spell. That way I won't be almost dead when the spell is over. problem solved!"

She still didn't seem convinced though  
" B...but what if you die or the spell doesn't work or or" she babbled

"I'm hearing a lot of bad outcomes... Did you think about the good ones?" He cut her off

She thought about if for a long time and made a choice even though she knew something would go wrong

"O... Ok I'll do it " she whispered

He gave her a small smile and let her get her things while he thought about what could happen. A few minutes later she was ready. there where candles placed all around the room and the lights where off.

"Now Elphaba..." He started

"Whatever happens I just want you to know that I won't blame you at all... Not one bit... I love you so so much..." He said it as if it was a goodbye. Did he think this was a bad idea too?

"I love you too..." She whispered as she got up and kissed him until they where both out of breath and had to pull away, and she had that awful sickening feeling that that might be their last kiss.

"Everything will be fine" she told him trying so hard not to cry. He nodded and she prepared

"Ready?" She asked

_No _he wanted to tell her but there was no going back now

"Yes" he lied

She began chanting and green smoke began to circle around him and fill the room. After the smoke had cleared he looked at himself, he felt the same and he looked no different, maybe the spell didn't work. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke up.

"One spell down... One to go" the uncertainty in her eyes was visible.

"Ready?" She asked in a small voice

"Yes" he lied again

She bit her lip then started chanting a blinding green light shot out of him and almost made her stop but she just started chanting louder and louder until she was shouting the words. The light submerged him and she couldn't see him at all.

The light faded away and there on the ground was Fiyero Tiggular crowned prince of the Vinkus laying in a stack of straw.


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Elphaba slowly made her way toward the prince, and was absolutely thrilled when she realised that he was indeed, a human again.

She sat down beside him and brushed some hair out of his face to look at him properly. He had his gale force uniform on just as he had been wearing when he was taken to the corn field. She got up to go get him some food from their small kitchen. She washed her hands in the sink before preparing the food like she always did, but got a shock when the water started turning red, like... Blood.

She turned around and ran to Fiyero, who was still asleep. She looked at where she had touched his face and found it covered in blood. She jumped up and sprinted into the bedroom to find her bag filled with medical supply's they had collected from Kiamo ok before they left.

She run back into the living room and knelt down I front of Fiyero again. She first searched for a pulse but only found a faint one. Then she checked if he was breathing, again it was faint and hardly there. She didn't know what was wrong, she had done the healing spell then preformed the transformation spell. She was dismissed from her thoughts when he stirred. She watched him as he woke up, pain visible in his face.

"El...Elphaba... " He whispered in a hoarse voice.

She looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Fiyero... What happened?" She asked worried

He responded with a cough, that turned into multiple coughs. He felt worse then he did when the gale force tortured him in that corn field. Though the pain did not come from Injuries, sure he had a few cuts and bruises but this pain he was feeling felt more like... Magic.

He opened his crystal blue eyes to look into her chocolate brown ones. He looked at her for a moment then tried to get up, but instantly regretted it when a shot of pain went through him and he collapsed.

"No, stay down until I figure out what's wrong with you." Elphaba worried

He just lay there trying to bear the pain while looking at her grab her spell book and put it down beside him.

She first did a spell to look for physical Injuries, but couldn't find any severe ones. She then tried every healing spell she could find, but nothing worked.

"Fiyero how do you feel?" She asked leaning over him.

"M.. magic" he muttered falling in and out of consciousness.

She gasped and scanned the book for anything that could help her. She found one that could reveal spells.

She started chanting and red magic started to seep out of Fiyero and fill the room. She felt so dumb, of course! She had only seen red magic once before, in Shiz, and this red magic belonged to... Madam Morrible.

**What did you guys think? Reviews are always welcome and I would really like to know if you would like me to continue**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	4. What Now?

**Disclaimer: Nope**

How was it even possible? No one knew they where alive except Chestery and a few other flying monkeys, Madam Morrible was sent to the south stairs by Glinda, and the Wizard was banished from Oz, so how?

She stood up and walked outside for some fresh air, it was so quiet in this part of the woods, she could hear the birds chirping and the river flowing it was so peaceful, she remembered this was why Fiyero wanted to stay here. A sound of coughing pulled her from her relaxed stage and she sprinted inside to help Fiyero.

He was hardly moving and his breathing was sharp as if it was painful to breathe. She went to check his pulse again. It was more faint then before and she started to panic, she had to think of something and quick. No spell book she had would have a powerful enough spell to stop Morrible's magic, except the Grimmere...

No she couldn't, it was back in Oz with Glinda, and Fiyero and her both agreed they would never go back there, it's not like she could walk in and be all like 'hey Glinda so yea... I'm alive... Can I have the Grimmere to help Fiyero who is also still alive? Cool thanks bye.' That would be crazy. She looked at Fiyero again and noticed he wasn't moving. She started panicking again. She pressed her fingers onto his neck but found no heart beat, she pressed harder and harder until she felt a little tap that indicated that he was still barely alive. She looked at her options, stay here and let Fiyero die, or go back to Oz and ruin everything by revealing that she was alive. She glanced back at Fiyero and made up her mind. She was going back to Oz

She shook Fiyero to try and wake him up. His eyelids fluttered open and he squinted at the light.

"El... Elphaba?" He whispered in a hoarse voice. She stroked his hair with her hand.

"Yea... It's me" she soothed, trying to make him feel better.

"Fiyero... Your not going to like what I am about to say but..." She trailed off. He gave her a confused look. She breathed in.

" I did a spell to figure out what the problem is and I think I found traces of Morrible's magic so we are going back to Oz to get the Grimmere from Glinda." She blurted out. He stared at her in disbelief.

" W... What?! How are we going to go back without getting caught? Better yet how am I going to get to Oz like this?!" He asked his voice dropping off with pain at the end.

She fell silent, she actually hadn't thought it out that much. She bit her bottom lip lost in thought . Then she had an Idea

"Well I guess... I could turn you back into a scarecrow and you could say that I am a simple Ozian woman that you are escorting to see Glinda. Then when we arrive in the emerald city we sneak into the palace and steal the book before we get caught then come back here. Simple" he still didn't seem convinced.

"Your forgetting something..." He said reaching a weak hand out to grab her emerald one and held it in his. She looked at it and then sighed.

"I guess... I could do a spell to change my skin colour..." She thought out loud.

She felt Fiyero's hand go limp and she looked over to find him uncontious again. She went to grab her spell book and searched for the spell she was looking for, unlike the Grimmere this spell book's spells could be reversed. she started chanting and like before a green fog started to spread through the room and be sucked into Fiyero's body.

It was like he had gone numb, all of a sudden all of his pain ceased and he felt floppy, he opened his bright blue eyes and stood up. Only to be knocked back down by Elphaba tackling him in a hug.

She started sobbing into his straw chest and he rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"It's ok... Don't cry my love... " He soothed. She looked at him and then kissed him until they where out of breath.

They both stood up and looked at each other.

"I will go to gather up our bags while you do your spell." He suggested, she nodded and he left the room, she sat herself on the ground once again and chanted.

Her skin tingled and she watched in awe as the green seeped out of her skin and disappeared. She ran to her bag and dug out a small pocket mirror and examined herself in it. Her lifetime wish was finally granted, she was no longer green and ugly but pale skinned and beautiful. She jumped when a small bang was heard behind her.

She turned around to find Fiyero. Who had dropped a bag and was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She walked toward him and frowned.

"What's wrong? I'm finally beautiful" She asked him. He snapped out of his trance and gave her a small smile. He cupped her cheek with his straw hand.

" That's the thing, you are the most beautiful girl in the world with Green skin or with out. But... I personally think I like the green better" he said with a smile. She returned it and kissed him softly . He broke the kiss and took her hand in his

"Shall we go?" He asked picking up his bag. she picked up hers and nodded.

"Let's go..." She said looking around the room. She wouldn't really miss this place but, it was as close to home as it could get for them.

He opened the door and they started walking hand in hand back to Oz.

**There we go. Chapter 3, I hope you all are enjoying this story, it gets better through the chapters. Anyways.**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	5. On The Road

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Elphaba and Fiyero walk hand in hand for days on end only stopping occasionally to sleep. Eventually they ran out of food for Elphaba to eat so Fiyero set out into the woods alone to find more. He returned with a few berries that he knew where not poisonous but they knew they would not last long.

One day as they where walking Elphaba stopped suddenly which alerted Fiyero.

"What is it?" Fiyero said worried.

"Shh!.." Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero did what he was told and shut up.

"Listen..."

Fiyero listened closely and could hear the soft echoes of music.

"You know what this means right?" Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba nodded slowly and looked through the forest where she could see a dim light ahead.

She started walking slowly toward the light, Fiyero tagging close behind. They reached the light and looked ahead at what lay before them.

"T. the Yellow Brick Road" Fiyero stated still staring.

Elphaba looked at him nervously. he nodded, they joint hands, and made their way down the road.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for the really short chapter, I also hope everything will be fixed in the uploading process and no more of that code stuff. **

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	6. A Mighty Witch Slayer

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Elphaba and Fiyero walked for some time along the yellow brick road. Something Elphaba noticed was that Oz looked a lot healthier since Glinda took charge. The gardens where well taken care of, the bricks where scrubbed and no longer damaged and dirty, and she could see Animals walking around. ANIMALS! She was so happy that Glinda lifted the Animal banns, she smiled and continued walking.

"You know..." Fiyero started. Elphaba looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well I was just thinking that... Well you know how Glinda has her own name for you 'Elphie' and your father and Nessa have 'Fabala' and everyone else just calls you 'Elphaba' I was just thinking that I should have my own name for you." Fiyero suggested. Elphaba looked at him.

"And what's wrong with my name?" Elphaba asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just want to have something that I call you... You know" he said.

"Alright then. What will it be?" She asked. He looked at her and then smiled.

"Fae" he decided. She looked confused.

"Fae? Where did that come from?" She asked. He smirked.

"Well... Fae means beautiful in Vinkin." He explained. She blushed then looked back up at him.

"Ok so then... fair is fair, I get a name for you." She decided. He nodded.

"Ok then." He said. she looked at him, then smiled to herself.

"Yero" she said. He looked at her then kissed her cheek.

"I love it" he said. She looked up at him

"Well _I_ love _you_" she said. He chuckled.

"Love you too" he told her. They took hands again and continued walking.

They walked for a while until they made it to a small village in the west of Oz. They walked along the road and noticed that everyone stopped and stared at them, Elphaba was getting uncomfortable with the amount of people looking at them.

"Do you think they know who I am?" Elphaba whispered to Fiyero. He shook his head.

"No. I mean, how could they? You did that spell to change your skin colour." Fiyero whispered back. Just then a scream erupted through the crowd.

"Oh...my...OZ! the scarecrow! The brave and mighty witch hunter and slayer!" A woman screeched.

Then a tsunami of Ozians made their way toward them. Elphaba tightened her grip on Fiyero, and he looked just about as scared as she did.

"Uh... Um... Oh, yes it is I the scarecrow, come back to seek the attention of Miss Glinda The Good!" He spoke to the people. They looked at him then all cheered loudly.

"But who is this? What is she doing with such a powerful, respectable, brave Witch hunter?" One man asked glaring at Elphaba. She gulped then looked at Fiyero for help. He looked back at the crowd.

"Well... As I was traveling through the Quadling Country, she approached me, seeking a guide to the Emerald City. As I was already on my way there, I agreed to be her guide " Fiyero explained.

"And what is her name?" Another man questioned looking at Elphaba. Fiyero smirked.

"Fae" he answered. They all looked satisfied with their information. An old woman approached them and smiled.

She bowed, and he shook his head.

"No need for that. I am not royalty, I am just a scarecrow that fulfilled a good deed in order to get a brain from the wizard" he explained. She nodded

"Is there anything I can get for you and your friend here? Mister Scarecrow? I own a bakery" She asked

"Oh that would be... wonderful." He smiled, took Elphaba's hand, and followed the woman into her bakery.

She handed them a sack filled with food, enough to last them the rest of their trip. He thanked her and returned outside.

"We must be on our way now, we do have quite a walk until we reach the emerald city." He spoke. The Ozians clapped and showed them to the yellow brick road again. They all waved and then continued their work."

Elphaba and Fiyero walked down the road for a while hand in hand. She looked up at him.

"Yero?" She asked. He looked down at her.

"Yes Fae?"

"What was all that back there? How did you know what to say?" She questioned. He sighed

"I have had a lot of practice on improv while I was engaged to Glinda. I'm used to it, I guess..." He trailed off. She offered a small smile, and they continued down the road.

**An extra long chapter. My hands hurt now. I hope you all liked it, and remember that reviews and storyline suggestions are always welcome **㈳2

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	7. One Short Day In The Emerald City

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OC's**

It wasn't long until they reached the Emerald City after that. They walked for a few days until they where blinded by the glow of the emeralds. They approached the gates but stopped before the doors.

"Fae we need a plan" Fiyero decided. She nodded.

"I'm thinking... We go in, spend the day you know, looking around, then at nightfall when everyone is asleep, you can go into the palace and talk with Glinda to keep her busy, I will sneak into the palace and snatch the Grimmere, then we meet at midnight in the city square." Elphaba explained.

"Sounds great. Shall we go?" Fiyero asked. She looked uncertain. he gave a reassuring smile and took her hand. They approached the door and knocked. They waited a few seconds and a hole on the door opened. A small mans head looked out of the hole.

"What business do you have in the Emerald Cit- OH MY OZ! Mister Scarecrow OH! I'm so sorry" the man then disappeared and the hole closed. The doors then opened and the small man bowed.

"Well... Um..." Fiyero stuttered.

The man pushed the two inside and into a carriage. Elphaba gripped onto Fiyero and the carriage started moving. they looked around in awe, until suddenly the carriage stopped, and another small man appeared and opened the carriage door.

"Mister Scarecr-" the man started.

"Please... We both would like to have just a normal time here in the city, no carriages, no crowds, no special treatment." Fiyero ended then grabbed Elphaba's hand and walked off. Leaving the man standing there shocked.

"Sorry about that..." Fiyero apologised. Elphaba shook her head.

"No need. It's better like this, more stealthy." Elphaba said. Fiyero nodded. They walked around the city. having a wonderful time, they looked through lots of shops and wandered around. They arrived in the city square and Stopped. they looked in the middle and found four golden statues. A little girl with a small dog, basket and bucket, a tin man with an axe and a heart clock, a lion with a large medal , and a scarecrow with a diploma in its hand. Fiyero looked at the scarecrow and started to laugh. Elphaba looked at him questionably.

"I. I'm sorry I. It's just. Is that supposed to be me?" He laughed. Elphaba had to admit, whoever sculpted the statues could have done a better job on the scarecrow one. It looked nothing like him. He walked up to the statues and read the plaques.

The first one Dorothy:

_The leader, Dorothy and her dog Toto. Melted witch to get a way home to Kansas from wizard. Last seen in Emerald palace square tapping Ruby Slippers to go home._

The second, the tin man:

_The fearless tin man. Recent discoveries show that he was once Boq, a munchkin who worked for the Wicked witch of the east until her sister, the wicked witch of the west, turned him into tin for no apparent reason! He is also the leader of the witch hunt Who Melted witch for wizard to get a heart. Last seen in Emerald palace and is still there till this day._

The third, the Lion:

_The brave lion and king of the forests, melted witch to get courage from wizard. Last seen in Emerald palace and is still there till this day._

And the last... The scarecrows...

_The smart scarecrow. One of the three co-rulers of Oz next in line after miss Glinda The Good, Melted witch to get a brain from the wizard. Last seen in Emerald square at Dorothy's goodbye then disappeared, no one has yet to find him. _

"Wow..." Fiyero stated. Elphaba glared at the one she was reading, the tin mans.

" 'No apparent reason!' What does Boq mean by that! I turned him to tin to save his life! It was Nessa who shrunk his heart!" Elphaba hissed. Fiyero walked over to her.

"Hey... Why don't we go to the museum? it'll cool you off." Fiyero suggested. She nodded and they headed to the museum.

They walked around the museum for a while and Fiyero was getting sick of all this 'mister scarecrow the amazing witch hunter blah blah blah' He just rolled his eyes at everything. They continued walking until elphaba dropped her hand from his and then started sprinting to something. He ran after her as she pushed people aside and put her hands onto the glass of an exhibit.

"My broom... " She whispered staring at it.

"How did that little brat get my broom?!" She whispered louder for Fiyero to hear. He looked sheepish.

"That was our payment for the wizard..." he whispered. She glared at him then looked back at the broom.

"After this is all over... I want my broom back! " She hissed. he put his hands up.

"Okay! Okay... fine. just stop being mad..." He said like a little boy . She softened .

"I'm sorry I jus-" she started but got cut off by the speakers of the museum.

_"We will be closing the museum shortly so please make your way toward the exit, thank you."_

Elphaba looked up at the clock. 8:55

"Well... It's go time then I guess..." She took Fiyero's hand and they walked to the emerald city square.

" I'll see you at 12 ok?" Fiyero asked, she nodded. And kissed him passionately.

"In case anything goes wrong..." Elphaba muttered. Fiyero shook his head.

"Don't think like that... Ok? " Fiyero finished. She nodded.

"I love you Yero" Elphaba said putting her cloak hood up. He touched her cheek with his glove.

"I love you too Fae" he said walking backwards up the stairs. He turned around and walked up to the doors. And she took of toward the back of the palace. Fiyero looked at the door and opened it...

**Another long chapter. The drama will kick in soon. I hope you all liked this chapter and remember reviews are always welcome **㈳2

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	8. The Four Rulers Of Oz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters. I do however own my OC's**

_With Fiyero_

Fiyero wandered the halls of the palace, he had forgotten how unbelievably large the place was. If he hadn't lived here for a few years he would have gotten extremely lost. But since he had, he ran as fast as he could to the ginormous door of the throne room, hoping Glinda was inside. The guards stood aside, as they recognised him, and he pushed open the doors.

Inside where four thrones, three normal sized ones, like the ones his parents have in both their castles in the Vinkus, and then a extremely LARGE one. On two of the normal sized ones where a tin man and a lion, talking to one another. Each with robes, medals, and crowns atop Their heads. This made Fiyero extremely mad, THIS is how they chose to live their lives now? With praise, and glory, tight clothes, and riches! It made him feel sick.

They turned as they heard the door open and stared at Fiyero with open mouthes. Fiyero casually walked up to them and smirked.

"Hi" he said, as if he saw them yesterday. They still sat there with wide eyes and open mouths. Until Boq finally got a hold of himself. And stood up.

" where have you been?" He asked. Fiyero shrugged.

"Here, there, really every ware, Fiyero said with a calm tone. Fiyero looked at Boq.

"Um... Might I ask what all this is about?" He said gesturing to the robes and crown. Boq gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean? We are two of the four rulers of Oz!" Boq explained. Fiyero chuckled.

"And where are the other two?" Fiyero asked.

"Well.. Lady Glinda just now returned to her chambers. And well... You " Boq explained. Fiyero burst out laughing.

"M-me?!" Fiyero laughed. The lion and Boq gave him another questioning look.

"Why yes. You, you helped us melt the witch. Isn't this what you wanted whe-" the lion was cut off.

"What I wanted?! When Dorothy found me in that corn field I wanted a brain so I followed her to meet the wizard, not to get all this!, YOU wanted a heart" Fiyero yelled jabbing Boq with his glove, "YOU wanted courage," he said jabbing this time the lion "and Dorothy wanted to go home! This was never what I wanted! And I know it wasn't what you two wanted either! So take off these ridiculous robes and take off those stupid crowns and get a real life!" Fiyero exploded "and while your at it, take down all of the museum exhibits, the statues, and get rid of the thrones, because all we did was, skip down a road, and dump an oz forsaking bucket of water on someones head!" He yelled. They looked shocked at this.

They looked at him then at each other, and Fiyero sighed, they had finally come to their senses, or so he thought. Boq shoved him back

" who are you to come in here and start criticising our lifestyle! We are perfectly happy how we are living thank you very much an-" Boq was cut off.

"Are you now? Or maybe... You just think your happy." Fiyero calmly shot back. Boq tackled him to the ground and they fought. The lion stood back trying to brake it up saying things that didn't get through to them like.

"Stop it guys! Don't fight." Or "c'mon guys! We used to be the best of friends!" They didn't listen nor stop fighting until.

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" they heard a voice shout from the hall. they could hear the echoes her steps made bouncing off the emerald walls.

Boq and Fiyero shot up and stood in a line with the lion, for some reason even though they didn't know who it was yet, they where terrified out of their minds.

She emerged into the room wearing pink pyjamas and fluffy bunny slippers with her hair in curlers and a face mask on. If anyone else, they would have found her appearance funny and laughed. But she was not someone to mess with.

"G- Glinda " Boq muttered. She glared at them.

"I was just about to get some beauty sleep, before I heard the noises of bickering little boys! NOW IF YOU DONT MIND, I would like to go to sleep I have had a long day. She said rubbing her temples with her fingers. They all nodded.

"Y- yes Glinda." Fiyero muttered on behalf of them all. She looked at him and then gave a small smile.

"Nice to see you back. Mister scarecrow" she said. He nodded.

"I won't be staying long. Just came to see how things where. She also nodded.

"Now can I trust you all to to kill each other if I go to sleep?" She asked. They all nodded.

"Goodnight then" she said turning around and walking out of the room. As she left, Fiyero and Boq glared at each other as the Lion tried to involve them all in small talk.

_With Elphaba_

Elphaba ran around to the back of the palace to where she knew Glinda's room was and climbed the vines to get onto her balcony. She made it up and hid in the corner. She could see Glinda in her pyjamas, sitting on her bed, with the grimmere in her hands. Bingo! Elphaba thought. With the small light coming from the windows of Glinda's room Elphaba could see her hands starting to turn back into her natural emerald green colour. She panicked. But before she could do anything she heard loud yells coming from the inside of the palace. Glinda put the grimmere onto her bed, slid into on her fluffy bunny slippers and ran out of her room. Perfect Elphaba thought. She did a quick spell on the door handle of the balcony door to unlock it and slid indie the room. So. Much. Pink. Elphaba felt sick. Her eyes hurt looking at it all. Anyway, she was walking toward the bed before she saw a photo on top of the dresser. A photo of Nessa , Fiyero , Boq , Glinda , and herself. She picked up the photo and started to tear up. Thos was taken a few days before everything turned horrible. She was cut from her thoughts when she heard footsteps come from the hall. She panicked, picked up the grimmere and made her way for the balcony door when she heard an annoyed cough from right behind her. And she stopped.

"And where in the world do you think your going with MY book?"

**BUSTEEEDDD. well yep, there you go, another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, and remember that reviews are always welcome **㈳2

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	9. Busted!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of the characters in it, I do however own my OC's**

"And where in the world do you think your going with MY book?" A familiar voice asked behind her. She gulped. Not knowing what to say. Elphaba with her back still turned looked at the Grimmere in her hands. Her hands... They were green again. The spell must of worn off...

"Well... I'm waiting for an answer..." Glinda said tapping her foot. Elphaba could tell she was already so much more grown up by the sound of her voice. She sounded calm, almost like she did this everyday.

Elphaba slowly turned around, her hood still covering her face. Glinda squinted her eyes to try and get a better look. Elphaba didn't know what to do, it was too late, she had to come clean and tell her everything...

Elphaba finally found her voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Elphaba told her. Glinda rubbed her temples with her fingers,

"Look... I don't want any of your word games... Ok... I have just had to tell off three grown men, and now I want to go to sleep!" Glinda explained. Elphaba trembled.

"But this isn't a word game... " Elphaba told her. "You honestly would not believe me if I told you." Glinda looked at her.

"Do I know you?" Glinda asked. She nodded.

"We are... Old friends..." Elphaba chose her words carefully.

"As long as you don't scream, or rat me in I will reveal myself." Elphaba said. Glinda nodded.

"Ok?" Glinda agreed, unsure of her reaction. Elphaba sighed. And slowly gifted her hood, to reveal her emerald face. Glinda screamed so loud, they probably could have heard it from their cottage outside of Oz. Elphaba covered Glinda's mouth with here hand.

"SHHH!" Elphaba whispered. Glinda was staring wide eyed at Elphaba. Tears started pouring down Glinda's face.

"Y- your right I don't believe you!" Glinda whispered. Elphaba sighed.

"Ask me a question only I would know..." Elphaba suggested. Glinda sniffed and then looked lost in thought.

"What did I give you on the night of the oz dust?" Glinda asked.

"This" Elphaba said revealing her witch hat. Glinda still didn't seem convinced.

"What was my secret I told you when we were sitting in our dorm room after the oz dust?" Glinda asked.

"That you and Fiyero were going to be married, after you knew him for only a day..." Elphaba answered. Glinda threw herself at Elphaba and hugged her tightly. Just then the door burst open revealing Fiyero. Who stood wide eyed at the scene before him. Glinda stopped hugging her and locked the door behind Fiyero. Then threw him on the bed.

"You must forget everything you just saw!" Glinda told him. Elphaba tried to hold back her laughter.

"Glinda I-" Fiyero started but was cut off.

"No you don't understand-" Glinda was cut off this time by Elphaba.

"Glinda stop... He knows... " Elphaba said. Glinda looked at Fiyero.

"Who are you then?" She asked him. He looked embarrassed. Elphaba helped him up and they hugged.

"Um... " He didn't know how to tell her, but thankfully Elphaba helped him out.

"Fiyero" she said bluntly. Glinda looked at him and then started crying. They both looked confused.

"Y-you b-BOTH left me here!?" She wailed.

"We had to Glin..." Fiyero told her using her nickname he made up.

"But you don't get the point! I would have come with you!" She yelled. Elphaba pat her back.

"But you had to stay Glinda. Oz is so much better now that you are in power. We even saw a few Animals walking around!" Elphaba told her. Glinda nodded. And stood up to hug Elphaba tightly.

"Elphie! I missed you so much!" She sobbed. Fiyero stood back to give them a moment. But glinda spotted him and smirked.

"Fifi! come on!" She told hi and he grumbled loudly after hearing the nickname. He always hated it, there was nothing manly about it. He grumbled some more and then joined the hug. They all smiled, they were reunited once more and nothing could pull them apart again! Or so they thought.

**Short but sweet chapter. I liked it and smiled a lot while writing it. Well anyways make sure you remember to comment if you want me to continue.**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	10. Her Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OC's**

A guard walked up to the dungeon doors of the south stairs, the doors opened to let him in, he walked to the furthest corner, bowl in hand, and his boots making large echoing sounds throughout the narrow halls. and knocked onto the metal door.

"Food" he yelled bluntly, sliding the bowl under the door, he then turned and started to walk away, but stopped when he heard a cry from the door.

"Everything alright in there mam?" he asked her through the door. The cry stopped.

"im afraid not... i simply cannot reach the bowl... my legs have finally given out, i guess I am just getting old, could you be a dear and pass me it?" she explaned. he sighed, grabbed his dagger and made his way toward the door and unlocked it.

He unlocked it but found no one in there. Just then something jumped on his back and he was out like a light.

She stood up and started to cackle loudly, guards crowded around her, but she sent them all flying backwards against the wall. She walked past their uncontious bodies, and made her way to the exit, and with the swirl of her feathered skirts she was gone...

Madam Morrible had finally escaped the south stairs... and she knew exactly where her first stop was.

**Uh Oh... sorry! it just happened... it'll turn out fine... I think...**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	11. Lets Try This Again

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wicked or any of the characters in it I do however own my OC's**

Glinda was beyond happy to have her two best friends back, she could not let them go for a second. She had to tell everyone the truth... but how?

Fiyero and Elphaba had told Glinda many times that they had to leave and go back to their cottage, but Glinda had always refused. She was hiding them in her bedroom, and when the maids came to clean, or dress her up for the day she would hide them in a different room. She would never let them leave her again.

she had dicided that the only way for them to say was to expalain the entire story to Oz in hopes of them understanding.

They where all sat down in her room having dinner one day, she had told Boq and the lion she didn't feel up for a big dinner so she took it up to her room and split it between them all. She dicided to tell them her plan.

"Guys... i have been thinking about this for quite some time now and... i was thinking that... well... in order for you both to stay i have to tell Oz our story-" she was cut off by Fiyero's choking sounds. She looked at Elphaba for help but found none as she was staring wide eyed at Glinda.

"Glinda we can't! You know that. Its not safe, people will try to hurt us even if they knew. They will always think of us as, the Wicked Witch Of The West and Fiyero Tiggular the traitor who broke Glinda The Good's heart!" Fiyero explaned, but Glinda was'nt convinced.

"But they wouldnt if they knew! They would understand our side of the story as easily as they understood Morrible and the Wizard's side!" Glinda said with so much modivation. Fiyero and Elphaba both sighed.

"Fine then..." they both grumbled simotaniously. Glinda smiled.

"Then its settled! we will tell the people tomorrow!" she exclamed exitedly and bouced out of the room. Fiyero and Elphaba both looked at eachother and sighed.

"Yero if we tell the people we will have to change you back into a human again..." she told him. He smiled.

"Lets do it!" he announced exitedly, she looked unceartain.

"but what if-" she was cut off

"do we have to go over this again?! itll be fine Fae!" he told her. she sighed again.

"A- alright" she whispered. He gave her a smile and they went back to eating their food.

A few hours later Elphaba had informed Glinda on what had happened last time they tried this. Glinda had been shocked and agreed to help in whatever way she could.

They sat at dawn Glinda and Elphaba both sitting either sides of Fiyero. They started chanting a spell from the Grimmere together. Fiyero passed out onto the floor and Morribles magic seeped out of him as Glinda and Elphaba's green and pink magic seeped in. They couldn't see a thing until a figure stood up.

The fog cleared and Fiyero stood, in his gale force uniform, un harmed. He smiled then his legs wobbled and he fell. Elphaba was with him in a heart beat.

"Are you ok?" She asked worrying. he nodded.

"Never better! But I guess my legs are not used to all the weight of my body being lifted up. I'll be fine." He informed her then crashed his lips to hers. Glinda looked away. they broke apart and Fiyero stood up, leaning on Elphaba for support.

"Thanks Glin, we couldn't have done it without you" Fiyero tells her. She turns back around and tackles both of them in a group hug.

"This is how it is meant to be! Nothing will ever break us apart!" Glinda explained, but just then the door opened, but there was enough time for Fiyero and Elphaba to make their was toward the closet.

"What is it?" She asked him. he frowned.

"Madam Morrible has escaped the south stairs..."

**Don't have much to say really... so**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	12. The Real Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OC's**

To say that Elphaba was nervous was an understatement, Glinda had come to talk to her a few times during the day, but she would never listen, she would just keep pacing the room naming all of the things that could go wrong. Fiyero however was quite the oppisite, true he was nervous but mostly exited.

Glinda spent the day pampering Elphaba, dresses, hair and makeup, and SHOES! Glinda was beyond happy to finally have her two friends back and in peace. Lets just say she... couldn't be happier, she pushed the thought of Madam Morrible down and focoused on the task at hand. She still did'nt tell Fiyero or Elphaba yet, they had enough to worry about.

The time had finally come. Ozians from all over, crowded infront of the Emerald City Palace, and Glinda stepped out onto the balcony.

"Greeting Oz! It is I Glinda the good! I have called you all today to talk about a very serious matter! about the Wicked witch!" she said this and immediantly the Ozians started to boo.

"now now! no need for that! You see... The wicked witch... she was never really wicked!" she announced and the Ozians gasped, some even fainted.

"You see. she was a normal person, like you and me, and her name was not 'the wicked witch' it was actually Elphaba! We went to shiz together along with Fiyero. She was bullied alot, and was not the most popular person, i didnt like her at all when we first met, actually we loathed eachother! but we soon became friends." she explaned. They all stood there, eager for more.

"Now... you see... Fiyero and Elphaba where falling in love during this time, even though Fiyero and I where dating, not to upset me, but just because fate had them be together. They deserved eachother." she explained. tears in her eyes. behind her she saw Elphaba grab Fiyero's hand and land kiss his cheek resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anyway... Elphaba was called to the Emerald city to meet the Wizard because of her amazing power. I went along with her, and we became the best of friends. It came time to meet the Wizard, and we went in together. The wizard made her cast a horrible spell on the monkeys, and they grew wings, she did not want to do this so we both ran up into the tallest tower in the palace, she flew off and Madam Morrible announced her the wicked witch. I was heartbroken and returned back to shiz to complete my studys. Then when i graduated, i returned to the Emerald City with Fiyero and I became Glinda the good and he became The captain of the Guard. Some time passed and of course I surprised Fiyero with an engagement... he had no idea. anyways on the night of our engagement party. He was called to the throne room and saw Elphaba there, he decided that he wanted to go with her and be with her. I had no idea and was so caught up in my thoughts... I acedentaly gave Morrible the idea to kill her sister, Nessarose Thropp. The next morning Dorothys house dropped on Nessarose and Elphaba was heartbroken. I was there and Elphaba came too, we had a fight over Fiyero and the gale force came to kill Elphaba, but Fiyero came just in time and they killed him instead." she stopped to catch her breath.

"Then Elphaba truly tried to be the wicked witch you all said she was, but she couldnt, it wasnt in her nature. She got a note saying Fiyero was dead and gave us and let Dorothy melt her." she finished. The Ozians stood there wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"At least... thats what i thought... now you all must now belive how hard her life was and that she is not at all Wicked." she said then prepaired herself for their reaction.

"because she is... not dead... she is actually standing right behind me in this room... anlong with Fiyero... who also did not die..." she announced. They all looked terrified but stayed quiet.

"I now present to you... Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular..."

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN...**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	13. Not Everyone Likes Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not won Wicked or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OC's**

Glinda retreated from the balcony to retreive Fiyero and Elphaba.

"c'mon you guys! They are waiting!" Glinda told them. Fiyero was trying to pry Elphaba off of Glinda's bed.

"NO THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! FIYERO STOP! AHHH!" she yelled and he finally managed to pry her from the bed and he fell onto the floor with her ontop.

"Now... lets go...they are waiting..." he said catching his breath. she just nodded reaching for his hand not looking, she found it and they stood up together, took a deep breath and followed Glinda onto the balcony.

Elphaba felt lightheaded as she watched the Ozians faces turn from one of Terror to horror, they must not have belived Glinda until now. She had begun to loose all hope until one very small girl about the age of 5 squeezed her way to the front of the crowd and started to clap.

"TO ELFAMA THE GOOD WISH IF THE WEFT!" she shouted as loud as she could, so that everyone would hear her. Soon one by one each person started to clap. Elphaba and Fiyero both smiled.

"Thank you all... for welcoming us back... this must be very confusing for you all, but we are very glad to finally live in peace again!" Fiyero announced. They all cheered. After a few hours of questions they returned into the room. the Ozians had gone back to what they where doing before.

They all where laughing as they walked into the room but where faced with a very horrible sight... Boq and the Lion.

"Well well well... so I see why you always have had a soft spot for the Witch then Fiyero... or might I say... Scarecrow." Boq spat and tackled Fiyero... Fiyero tried to for the second time today pry someone off of something. but Boq was unbelivebly heavy since he was made out of Tin.

"You lied to us!" Boq screamed, hitting Fiyero, that was sure to leave a black eye.

"O- OZ BOQ! STOP!" Fiyero did his best to yell seeing as he was being strangled.

**"BOQ THATS ENOUGH!" **Elphaba screamed. Breaking the two up, well... tried to at least.

"You have no athority to come into MY palace and tell me what to do! Especially after what you have done to me!" Boq screamed at her.

"what do you mean by that?! Nessa was the one who shrunk your heart okay! NESSA not me! I turned you into tin so that you wouldnt die!" Elphaba told him, and then helped Fiyero off of the floor.

"Glinda can you talk with Boq im going to take Fiyero to the doctors." she asked, Glinda nodded, and helped Fiyero so that he was leaning against Elphaba. The two walked out and could hear Glinda yelling.

"Boys..." Glinda started, looking to first the Lion, who had been cowering in the corner because of the fighting, then Boq who looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"I dont know if I have told you this, but I will be stripping you of your power seeing as though you did'nt really do anything, all the museum exibits and the statues will be taken down and I will go back to being the only ruler of Oz." she told them. The lion nodded then bowed respectfuly, but Boq just threw his crown on the floor and marched out yelling.

"THIS IS NOT THE END!... I WILL RULE AGAIN ONE DAY!... THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU SEE OF ME!" Glinda could hear some parts, she sighed and looked to the lion.

"well... arent you going to run out yelling at me too?" she asked him. he just held his tail in his hands and shook his head.

"n- no, i never wanted this. I'll be going now..." he said but Glinda stopped him.

"you dont have to leave. Unlike Boq you actually have a heart... You can still be the King of the forests and can return to your castle" she told him, sighing at the memory of Boq with lion following behind silently, marching into her office damanding that they each get their own Castle. Feeling fed up she bluntly agreed.

"that would be afully kind of you, miss glinda!" he said bowing again.

"well run along then, I have other things to be worrying about!" she said and he left. she slumped onto her bed, now letting herself finally think of Madam Morrible... What was she going to do?

**:P Well there we have it, Oz's reaction to Elphaba... surprisingly well...( for a while at least) I mean... nothing... If any of you where wondering why I made Boq act that way, well, he dosnt have a heart! remember? Oh well its over with now (or is it!?) haha**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	14. Glinda's Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it. I do however own my OC's**

Glinda woke screaming the next day in her pink cushoned bed, she had had a nightmare about Madam Morrible coming back and doing horrible things to her, Elphaba and fiyero, then taking over Oz and keeping everyone a slave forever. she shook that thought off. She was going to tell Elphaba and Fiyero today.

"Elphie? Fifi?" she knocked on thier door. and Elphaba answered.

"Yes?" she said with a smile. Glinda could see Fiyero out o the corner of her eye, asleep, snoring.

"Um... I have some important news to tell you guys If you don't mi-" she was cut off by Elphaba.

"Fiyero is catching up on all of the sleep he lost as a scarecrow, but I will come if you would like, we can tell Fiyero tomorrow." she replied softly. Glinda nodded and led Elphaba down the hallway.

As they where walking they where chatting to one another unil Glinda bumped into something, she looked up.

"L- lance- Im sorry I didn't mean to bump into you! I was talking and I wasn't looking where I was-" Glinda stuttered lushing, she could have sworn she looked like a tomato. He smiled and she blushed even more.

"No no... Its fine really! I um- better be uh... going- yea um..." he also stuttered blushing, then walked off glancing back at Glinda and waving. Glinda got over her little stroke and looked up at Elphaba who was smiling wickedly (pun not intended).

"what?" Glinda asked her.

"you sooo like that guy!" Elphaba told her.

"D- do not!" Glinda said.

"Do to!" Elphaba said.

"No we are just... Friends..."

Elphaba just gave her the 'im not stupid you know! other people might belive you but i can see right through you' face. Glinda couldnt hold her feelings in anymore and explaoded.

"YES I DO OH MY OZ I DO! IM IN LOVE ELPHIE! oh you know how you feel with Fiyero! thats true love and when I was with fiyero it felt nothing like this, oh my oz elphie! He is so perfect. Fiyero probably knows him, he was his deputy and since fiyero was gone he moved up and is now captin so he comes to all the meetings and EEEEEKKKKK elphie we can have a double wedding with doves, a- and flowers and PINK! and-" Glinda was cut off.

"Glinda, breathe" Elphaba told her and she did, and suddenly felt alot better. Glinda cleared her throught.

"Yes... we should keep going.

And with that they started to wander back down the halls.

**:P There we go second one for tonight! My first OC! dont worry there are plenty more where that came from! but no spoilers... **

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	15. Morrible's Appearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it! I do however own my OC's.**

Glinda had finally gotten the corage to tell Elphaba and Fiyero about Morrible, they did'nt take it well...

"Thats it we are leaving! Fiyero get the bags" Elphaba said. Fiyero nodded and left to get the bags.

"NO! Elphie! Fifi Stop please! we can work this out!" Glinda begged.

"I did so much to help you guys settle back into Oz and now just because Morrible has escaped you want to leave again! For all we know Morrible might of escaped and went to live a nice quiet peaceful life on a farm somewhere!" Glinda cried grabbing Elphabas arms in her hands. Elphaba shook her off and continued looking for items. Fiyero returned with their bags and they where about to leave when the window blew open. Elphaba looked back and glared at Glinda.

"Ha ha very funny! Trying to trick us into staying! Well its not going to work!" Elphaba said, thought Glinda was standing very still.

"E- elphie that wasn't me!..." Glinda yelled.

"Glinda stop with these games! we are leaving right now an-" Elphaba was cut off by a slight yelp from behind the two arguing girls. They both turned around and saw Fiyero being held up in the air by his thought, and the person lifting him was none other than... Madam Morrible...

"Oh this _is_ fun! You both are two busy caught up in yourself you would never have even noticed if I had killed him already." Morrible cackled. Fiyero was struggling in her grib but could not break free.

"PLEASE! stop! We are leaving already!" Elphaba begged. Morrible scowled at her and tightened her grib on Fiyeros neck.

"But you see dearie... You both have already ruined my life! You stripped me of my power over Oz and pretended to melt! Not to mention that you said I was evil to all of Oz!" Morrible explained.

"But its true!" Glinda Shot back. Morrible shrugged.

"I guess... but that's not the point!" Morrible said, Fiyero was still in her grip and looked purple.

"And you boy! You are so helpless! These girls have powerful magic! You... you have nothing. You are an easy target because you cannot fight back. I can kill you now if I please!" she told him, and he looked horrified, but not as horrified as Elphaba's face. she was almost in tears, but she wouldn't let Morrible see her cry. If Morrible hurt Fiyero she would kill her, but to Elphaba's surprise Morrible let Fiyero go. He dropped onto his knees coughing and trying to breathe again. Elphaba also dropped onto her knees and helped him.

"What do you want!?" she asked Morrible, who cackled.

"what do **_I_** want? I want you both to suffer! I will kill you off! starting with the boy" she said pointing to Fiyero.

"Theeenn... I might go after Glinda's boy... Lance was it? Yes Lance! oh dear boy he is!" she said. and Glinda looked terrified. how did Morrible know about Lance?!

"Then... You girl!" she said pointing to Glinda. Then she pointed to Elphaba.

"Then you!" she said. then she cackled.

"Well i'll be off then. Places to be people to kill!" she laughed. Then with the swirl of her capes she was gone. They all just stood there looking at where she had been seconds ago.

"Elphie what are we going to do?" Glinda asked in a small voice. They sat there suggesting plans of action. Until surprisingly Fiyero was the one to speak up.

"My parents!" he yelled. Glinda stood up and smiled.

"Fifi how could we not have thought of that sooner? THAT'S BRILLIANT!" she squealed.

"I'll get the carriage and we will travel there tomorrow." she said running out of the room.

"Well Fae... I guess you will finally be able to meet me family." he told her. she didn't say anything. He looked back at her.

"what if they dont like me? what if they blame me for ruining your life! what if-" Elphaba ranted but was cut off.

"Again with the What if's! Fae they will LOVE you!" he told her and kissed her cheek.

"c'mon we'll be late for dinner" he said taking her hand and walking down the halls.

**Uh Oh... don't worry I can fix this! I think... *shrugs* you will just have to wait and see! What will Fiyero's family think of Elphaba? and will Lance and Glinda get together!? post what you think will happen in the comments! **

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	16. Welcome To The Family!

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine, neither is any of the characters, with that said, let's get on with it.**

**!Warning! SO MANY OC's IN THIS CHAPTER!**

"Yero shouldent you have written to them first?" Elphaba asked him as she watched him load things into the carraige.

They had been loading all of Glinda's cases into the carriage, and that wasn't an easy job.

"No I want this to be a surprise!" Fiyero told her. she sighed.

"What are you even going to say? 'Hi mum and dad! Im not dead! and im also dating the Wicked Witch Of The West!" Elphaba mocked. He smirked and nodded.

"Bacically! and oh Fae, you forgot my little sister Maddie will be there" he told her she sighed.

"Great... another person to hate me..." she muttered, and he stoped what he was doing to look at her.

"Fae they will LOVE you to bits! I might not even get to see you while we are on this trip. My mums really kind, loving understandable, and my dads like suuper smart and loves books and learning! Im sure you two will have alot to talk about! Oh and Maddie is just the cutest little thing in the world! They will love you Fae I have never met more welcoming people in my life!" Fiyero told her with a bright smile. she shrugged.

"But they are your parents! Of course you would say that..." she muttered.

"Just trust me here! Okay?" he asked. she nodded, he took her hand and they sat in the carriage waiting for Glinda.

They saw Glinda walk out with even more bags, (If that was even possible) and walk toward the carriage when a voice was heard.

"Lady Glinda!" the voice called and she span around to find Lance running toward her, she smiled.

"Lance!" she excalmed happily.

"Lady Glinda! I just wanted to see you off... I will miss you, and I was wondering when you return if you would mabey like to um er... you know um-" He was cut off by Glinda smashing her lips onto his. She pulled away, and started to walk back to the carriage, but stopped.

"Oh and Lance. Just call me Glinda!" she said then winked and continued walking. He blushed and she got into the carriage before he could see her blush.

"Wow..." Elphaba said. Glinda squealed.

"Oh Elphie I knew he liked me!" Glinda said exitedly.

"Ow! Glinda ears! PLEASE!" Fiyero said covering his ears.

"Oops.. sorry" she said. and they all started laughing.

A few hours later they arrived in the Vinkus. Fiyero was hanging out of the carriage window pointing to his childhood landmarks telling them things like 'and that was the very first primary school i was kicked out of!' 'and that was the second' 'ooh! I remember that bar!' ect.

The royal castle came into veiw and Elphaba gulped, and breathed to try and calm herself.

They stepped out of the carriage, Fiyero first of course, he immediantly ran up to a guard and did a handshake with him.

"Luke! You still doing this lousey job?" he asked. Luke nodded.

"Eh... well you know... pays the bills..." Luke said smiling.

"Well anyways... This here is Elphaba! My girlfreind." Fiyero said pulling Elphaba to his side. Elphaba was nervous to see Luke's reaction to her, but surprisingly he just smiled and extended a hand.

"Hi I'm Luke Fiyero's best friend." He smiled then turned to Fiyero.

"Oh and dude... It's good to see you... you know... Not dead..." Luke told hi and Fiyero smiled back.

"Well I'm sure I'll see you some more while I'm here." Fiyero said. Luke nodded.

"You know where to find me!" Luke replied then Fiyero and Elphaba joined Glinda and walked into the castle together.

Elphaba didn't really know what she thought Fiyero's parents looked like, she thought of them as very sophisticated people with beautiful dresses and suits and hair done perfectly not one hair out of place, but she was very wrong.

Fiyero pushed open the doors and stolled into the throne room. immediately the king and queen sprinted down from their thrones, the queens crown flying off of her head on the way.

"FIYERO!" the queen sobbed hugging the life out of him. She then stepped aside to let her husband hug him, he did and more powerful, than his wife.

"Ow... " Fiyero groaned in his grip. His father let go.

"Oh Fiyero! What happened?" The queen asked.

"Never mind that I have some people to show you." Fiyero said and the king and Queen nodded.

"This is Glinda" he said pulling her to the front.

"Oh now we get to meet the lovely girl that Fiyero is dating" the Queen said smiling.

"Oh no no mum that's not her." Fiyero said. Then he pulled Elphaba forward.

"This is Elphaba Thropp, my girlfriend." Fiyero said. They smiled at her.

"Fae these are me parents, Damon and Abigail Tiggular."

"It's just Abby" Fiyero's mother butt in.

"Mum dad where's Maddie?" Fiyero asked his parents.

"Upstairs in her room, she has missed you ALOT" Damon said.

Elphaba finally allowed herself to look at the two, Abigail had a nice purple dress, with orange curly hair that went down to her lower back, and a silver crown that was lost in her hair but still shined through and she had beautiful dark brown eyes, Damon had a nice suit that looked hand made, he had blonde hair and blue eyes like Fiyero, and he also had slight stubble. Not what she expected from the two at all.

"Well then we can go up and see her there." Fiyero said taking Elphaba's hand and leading her up the stairs.

He knocked on a door and then waited a while until a little voice was heard.

"Who is it?" The voice asked.

"Fiyero" Fiyero answered. In a matter of seconds the door flew open and something raced out, Fiyero fell to the ground with certain 'thing' on top of him tackling him in a hug.

"Missed you too Maddie" Fiyero laughed.

"YER-YER!" Maddie squealed. Fiyero stood up and kneeled down to look at her in the eye.

"Wow your so grown up now!" Fiyero chuckled.

"YEP! now I'm five! she said holding up five fingers.

"Haha so you are! You where four when I saw you last!" Fiyero said, Elphaba was surprised seeing how good Fiyero is with children. Maddie looked sad all of a sudden.

"Whats wrong Maddie?" Fiyero asked.

"You said you would visit when the next holidays came, last year... You didn't come..." The little girl said, Fiyero looked at Elphaba and then back at Maddie.

"Don't be sad Maddie, alot happened, thats all. Im here now, and there's someone I would like you to meet!" Fiyero said beaming at Elphaba.

"Maddie this Is Elphaba my Girlfriend!" Fiyero introdused.

"And Fae... This is Madelon Tiggular, or just Maddie for short." Fiyero added. Elphaba and Maddie sat in an akward silence for a minuite, Maddie just stared at Elphaba, and Elphaba was locked into an akward smile. Maddie put on her best 'sophisticated face' and glared at Elphaba.

"So miss...Efaba was it?" she asked not being able to pronounce the words being Five. Elphaba nodded, feeling a bit intimadated, she kneeled down to the girls hight to look at her in her eyes, the girl was the definition of beautiful, she had curly orange hair like her mother, but her fathers blue eyes, she wore a turquoise dress and black flats.

"How much do you love Yer-Yer?" The small girl asked. Fiyero rolled his eyes at the young girl but awaited an answer.

"Too much" Elphaba answered.

"No... Thats not an answer, like this much?" the girl asked holding her hands out a little.

"Or like THIS much?" The girl asked stretching her arms out as far as they could go.

"This much" Elphaba said mimicking the girls second action.

"Maddie... Be nice... I like her alot." Fiyero said chuckling.

"Don't worry Yer-Yer, She can stay." the small girl agreed then ran into Elphaba's arms for a hug,

"C'mon guys, lets go talk dowstairs." Fiyerosaid, bending down to grab Maddie, he lent her against his hip, and held Elphaba's hand as they walked down the steps.

***Sobbing* that was *sniff* so beautiful! ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed Maddie's little confrontation with Elphaba. What will happen with Lance and Glinda? Or better yet how did Morrible know about him? Will Fiyero and Elphaba get married and have beautiful little Fiyeraba babies?! Only time will tell! SO KEEP READING**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	17. Discussion

**Disclaimer: Nope**

The three sat in the sitting room across from where Fiyero's parents sat.

"So... Let's talk." Fiyero's mother said. Fiyero and Elphaba nodded.

"I'm going to go get some coffee... Anyone want any?"

"Um...tea for me" Fiyero's father said.

"I would like some tea too" Elphaba said.

"Tea" Fiyero's mother said.

"Hot Chocolate for meeeee!" Maddie squealed.

"Oh I would love a tea!" Glinda announced walking into the room and sitting beside Elphaba.

"Ok then... One coffee, One hot chocolate and four tea's" Fiyero repeated. Then left toward the kitchen.

"Ok...so where do we start?..." Damon asked.

"I'm sorry..." Elphaba apologised. The king and Queen looked very confused.

"Whatever for?" Abby asked, Elphaba looked down at her hands.

"For taking him form you, for you thinking he was dead for so long... For everything, and I don't blame you if you hate me..." Elphaba said.

"Oh no no no Elphaba! We don't blame you for anything!" The queen reassured her.

"Look... Elphaba... Fiyero is one of the most stubborn people I have EVER met... He makes his own decisions, he always has. None of this is your fault. I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you. You two are meant for each other. When he was 'dancing through life' he was depressed, he tried to hide it by drinking and partying. You fixed him, you really did." The Queen told her. Elphaba nodded. Fiyero strolled into the room with a try of drinks.

"What did I miss?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing..." Glinda said, feeling a bit shocked form the pervious discussion. He shrugged and sat the drinks on the table.

"Sooo... Mum and Dad we came here to discuss... something important..." Fiyero said, sipping his tea.

The Queen looked shocked.

"Elphaba! are you... pregnant?" she asked. Fiyero choked on his tea. Elphaba shook her head.

"No! no no! im not... we came to discuss Madam Morrible, she broke out of jail and is planning to attack us, we came to seek helf of the Vinkin army." Elphaba reassured.

"yea..." Fiyero said getting over his spasm.

"Oh! ok then... Im sure we could help in that case..." Abby responded looking a tad dissapointed.

"Who is Madam Morrible?" Maddie asked. Fiyero shook is head.

"Someone I do _NOT_ want you to meet" Fiyero answered scowling, Elphaba placed a calming hand on his shoulder. It was obvious he loved his little sister ALOT. Maddie just shrugged and went back to drinking her Hot Chocolate.

"Fiyero she'll be fine! Dont worry about her" Elpahaba reasurred. Fiyero breathed to calm himself.

"You're right, Im over reaction." He muttered. Abby gave him a sad smile.

"Anyway... Could the Vinkun army help us?" Fiyero asked.

"Well I dont see why not... Sure, It'll take about a month at the least, to you know gather and train them." Damon said. Glinda nodded.

"Thank you very much sir, we appreciate your help." Glinda smiled. Maddie yawned.

"C'mon let's get you to bed." Fiyero said picking up Maddie.

"Fiyero thats alright I can do it if you want t-" Abby said standing up. Fiyero shook his head.

"No no... Im fine." Fiyero said walking out of the room and up the stairs. Abby and Damon chuckled.

"He may seem tough and brainless but he has such a soft spot for Maddie, they have always been best friends, he took care of her better than WE did!" Abby said and the two parents started laughing. Elphaba chuckled then stood up.

"Im going to bed, goodnight" she said. the three nodded.

She snuck upstairs and looked into Maddie's room, she saw Fiyero tucking Maddie in, she looked like she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and then turned to leave.

"Do you _really_ love Elfaba?" Maddie's small voice asked. Fiyero smiled and nodded.

"More than me?" she asked quietly, he frowned and shook his head.

"Maddie... You are my little sister, and best friend, but she is the love of my life. I could never choose out of you two..." he said brushing her hair with his fingers, he always did this when he tried to get her to calm down.

"Okay then..." she yawned. he smiled slightly.

"As long as you never forget that _I_ am your best firend forever..." she said falling asleep, he nodded.

"Forever..." he said leaving the room. He saw Elphaba in the hallway. She smiled at him.

"Who knew you where so good with kids?" She chuckled. he held her hand and they walked toward his bedroom.

"What I said was true you know... I love you so much..." he said kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes.

They walked hand in hand through the castle when he stopped at his bedroom door.

" Im going to go get a glass of water." she said, he nodded then walked into his room.

He walked over to his bed and saw a letter, confused he opened it.

_Smart move leaving your little sister all by herself you fool!_

_Sincerely_

_**Madam Morrible**_

He ran as fast as he could through the halls and burst into Maddie's room... She wasn't there.

"MADDIE!?" he screamed.

He could feel the presence of someone behind him.

_Then the world turned Black_

**... I'm so sorry... PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I'll fix this...Possibly... Thats all I have to say...**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	18. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: I dont own wicked or any of the characters in it, But I do own Maddie, Abby, Damon, Lance, Luke... And many more! Anyways... Back to the story...**

Elphaba returned back to Fiyero's bedroom. She pushed open the door and saw that he was not there, she looked at the floor and saw an opened note on the floor. She reached down for It and read it. She ran into Maddie's room and saw the window open... She put the pieces together and understood what had happened. She sprinted down the halls and down the stairs. She saw Glinda, Abby, and Damon chatting, they looked up when she entered.

" F...Fiyero and... and Maddie and... th-" She stuttered. Glinda stood up and grabbed her arms.

"Elphie... slow down and tell us what happened..." Glinda told her. Elphaba nodded and gave Abby the note.

"N...no... You dont mean..." Abby said, tears in her eyes. Elphaba nodded. Abby burst out into tears.

"Elphie what happened?" Glinda asked.

"F... Fiyero and Maddie have been kidnapped by Morrible..." Elphaba cried. Damon hugged his wife, some tears where in his own eyes.

"E... Elphie..." Glinda said, at a loss for words. Abby got up and left the room.

" This is all my fault..." Elphaba said. Glinda shook her head.

"No it isn't Elphie! Dont think like that!" Glinda said rubbing her back. Abby returned with Luke by her side.

"Luke, as the head of the Vinkin guards, I want you to send out search parties for my children. LOTS OF THEM" Abby ordered. He nodded and left. Abby sat down beside Elphaba and they cried together... Praying for a miracle.

Fiyero woke in a dark room with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He squinted to try and see something.

"Hello? Where am I?" he asked. Then he heared someone cackling.

"Fae?" He asked, wondering why she would be using her Witch of the West cackle. He tried to get up to go to her but he was tied to the chair he was on. He struggled.

"Fae?" he asked again, the cackles grew louder.

"You wish princey boy!" Morrible said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"YER-YER!" Maddie screamed from the old witches arms, she was being lifted up and morrible had a knife to her neck.

"NO PLEASE! dont hurt her! PLEASE!" Fiyero begged. Morrible grew serious.

"Well since you asked so politely... No..." Morrible said with a faked smile. He spat in her direction.

"Bad move..." she said digging the knife slowly into Maddie neck, the little girl howled in pain.

"NO NO NO W- WAIT! PLEASE!" Fiyero begged. Morrible stopped.

"T- take me instead! She is just a little girl! She has her whole life ahead of her! PLEASE! I f your going to hurt anyone hurt me!" Fiyero begged trying to keep his eyes off of his bleeding sister. Morrible was silent for a few minuites.

"you know what... Its funner this way!" She said dropping maddie to the floor with a thud.

"Little girl say bye bye to your big brother..." Morrible said to Maddie laughing, Maddie started crying.

"Yer-Yer what does she mean?!" Maddie asked running to her big brother and hugging his legs.

"Maddie listen to me! You need to go home and tell Mum and Dad what happened okay! They will know what to do! Please just run and dont look back! and dont worry about me, ill be fine." Fiyero said, Maddie nodded her head and started running out of the room.

Morrible walked up to him and slapped him.

"What the hell?!" He screamed. She laughed.

"There is much more where that came from!" Morrible hissed.

"BOYS! TAKE HIM TO THE DARKEST COLDEST DUNGEON YOU CAN FIND!" Morrible screamed, Fiyero felt two arms grab him and then something hard hit his head, and he was out like a light.

***Hides from readers* I MEANT IT! DONT KILL ME PLEASE! You wont get to see how I fix this! (If I fix this) Anyways... BYEEEE!**

**ALSO IGNORE MISTAKES AND SUCH, I AM TOO LAZY TO EDIT!**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	19. Morrible's Message

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE**

Maddie ran as fast as her little feet would take her, Being only five she still had no idea what was going on, only that her neck was bleeding and that Fiyero told her to run back to the castle, she didn't know where it was so she wandered into a small village, she saw a small building on the corner of the street that was lit up and had loud music errupting from it and she wandered over.

"Um... excuse me?" she asked in a small voice tapping one man on his leg.

"Eh?.." he asked not completely looking at her when she was talking, he looked very tipsey.

"Um well... Im princess Madeline of the Vinkus and well I was won-" She was cut off when the man called some of his friends over to look at her.

"BOYS! look at this! This little Winkie princess wants our help!" he laughed, his drunken friends laughed too, they started pushing her away forcefully.

"HEY!" a female voice roared behind them, they looked back and Maddie stood in awe looking at the Woman before her... Elphaba.

"Wh...aAat do you want W...witch? Co..OOme to turn me into a T- toad?" The man asked slurring.

"If you dont shut up I might just do that!" Elphaba warned. They just smiled and pretended not to hear her.

Elphaba picked up Maddie and started walking away from the men. They just laughed and ordered another round of drinks.

"H- how did you find me?" Maddie asked Elphaba, Elphaba shrugged.

"I was looking for you and Fiyero..." she said walking, then she stopped.

"Wait... where is Fiyero?..." she asked. Maddie's eyes teared up.

"He told me to go back to the castle, but that mean lady still has him..." Maddie cried, she had no idea what was going on.

"Wh- what?" Elphaba said, determened not to cry infront of the little girl. Maddie nodded.

"C- can we go home now? Please?" Maddie asked innocently.

"Yes we can..." Elphaba said, lifting the little girl into her arms. They started walking back to the Vinkus.

A few hours later they arrived at the Castle, Elphaba looked exausted and Maddie was asleep in her arms. Abby ran up to them and grabbed Maddie.

"Thanks Elphaba" Abby said looking tired. Glinda walked up to Elphaba and hit her stomache (Not in a way to hurt her though)

"Elphaba Thropp! Dont you run off like that again! We thought you had gotten kidnapped too!" Glinda scolded, but then immediantly hugged her.

"OH ELPHIE I WAS SO AFRAID AND, AND!" she screamed before crying.

"But you found them! Oh now you and Fiyero can get Married and then me and Lance then!" Glinda exploded. Elphaba looked down.

"What Is it Elphie?" Glinda asked her. Elphaba looked up, tears in her eyes.

"W, well I... I only found... Maddie..." Elphaba said, unshed tears thick in her voice. Glinda gave her a sad smile.

"Elphie i'll be okay! He will be fine! Im sure of it an-" Glinda was cut off by Damon running into the room.

"Come quickly!" he screamed to the whole castle, they followed him into the sitting room. On the T.V they saw Morrible.

"Hello, hello, hello, Queen Abigail, King Damon, Elphaba Thropp, Glinda Upland and mabey even that little brat if she managed to find her way home!" she said chuckling. Abby had entered the room with a sleepy Maddie in her arms.

"You see, Elphaba, Glinda, you both ruined my life! So I intend to ruin your's! Miss Elphaba! Since you hurt me the most I will pick on you first... This should be immensely easy because I have... HIM!" she laughed turning the camera toward Fiyero who was tied to a chair with a rag over his mouth, he looked terrified, he also had bruises and cuts all over his face, a giant black eye covered most of his face, but that ight just have been the one from Boq.

"YER- YER!" Maddie screamed running toward the screen, tears poured out of her eyes.

"Now... Glinda... I will give you two days to hand OZ back over to me... Or princey boy here... DIES!" Morrible hissed. Glinda went pale.

"Well... I have said what had to be said... That is all... TWO DAYS MISS GLINDA!" Morrible said turning the camera off.

They sat in silence for a long while...

"Glinda you cannot do it!" Elphaba broke the silence, they looked at her with stunned faces.

"THATS MY SON!" Abby yelled. Damon nodded stiffly.

"He is the love of my life! I would much rather that be me than him! But we cannot doom Oz for a single person!" Elphaba shot back hardly, tears running down her face.

"Dear... She is right..." Damon told Abby placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"I KNOW! BUT IM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR HIM TO DIE!" Abby cried. Elphaba walked over.

"Then we rescue him! I can track him with a spell, then we go in and snatch him from right under Morrible's nose!" Elphaba suggested.

"OH! and I can get Lance here! And Luke can help!" Glinda said. They all thought for a moment.

"Well... Its the best we've got!" Damon aggreed. They all nodded and wen't their seperate ways.

**SEE I TOLD YOU I'D FIX IT!.. KINDA! It'll get better!... Maybe... So... Anyways... Will they save Fiyero? Will Glinda and Lance live happily ever after? WILL THERE BE BEAUTIFUL FIYERABA BABIES?! Keep reading to find out!**

**Until next time...**

**Izzy xx**


	20. Wonderful

**BTW I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT EVERYTHING IS PRETTY MUCH SET IN STONE, I'M UP TO CHAPTER 37 ON WATTPAD... SO... YEEEA...**

**AND I WROTE THIS LIKE TWO YEARS AGO... AND IT'S REALLY BAD. **

**Disclaimer: Noooooooooope**

Fiyero sat against the wall of his cold cell, he could see his own breath, the windows also had a layer of frost on them. Not having anything to do he drew a heart and wrote in it 'E+F'. He alowed himself to smile for a minuite or two, until he heared the doors open, he jumped down and back into his prevous position, sitting on his 'Bed' with his head down.

" What where you doing?" The guard behind the mask asked. Fiyero looked up and scoffed.

"Dancing with the Wizard! What the hell does it_ look_ like im doing?!" Fiyero shouted at the guard. The guard showed no emotion on his face, he reached over and punched Fiyero in the gut. Fiyero was cought off guard and toppled over. Fiyero kicked the guards leg and he then fell over, they fought for a while, and Fiyero pulled the mans mask off, and was horrified from who he saw.

"W- WHAT?!" Fiyero squeaked shuffling backwards.

"Surprise, surprise..." The man laughed, he slipped his mask back on and walked away, leaving Fiyero to take in the information he just discovered.

Elphaba sat on Fiyero's bed, they had a day left before Morrible would kill him, mabey she was bluffing? It was all a set up? some sort of game? But even if it was she just couldn't risk his life... she loved him too much. She was disrupted from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door, she could hear Glinda yelling. She stood up and answered it.

"Abby?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"There is someone here to see you..." Abby said, Elphaba let Abby lead her down the hallways, they stopped at the door of the parlour where Glinda's yells where loudest. Abby opened the doors and Elphaba was shocked at who she saw...

"Elphaba..." The man said carefully. Elphaba glared at the Grey haired man.

"Oh where are my manners! Hello! Our 'Oh So Wonderful Wizard'!" Elphaba said sarcasticly. He sighed. Elphaba's glare grew sharper, and if looks could kill, the Wizard would be dust.

"Elphie..." Glinda stepped in before this got messy.

"There is something important that you should know..." Glinda muttered. Elphaba looked curious and nodded slightly, she sat in the furthest chair from the Wizard. Glinda couldn't keep it in anymore.

"ELPHIE THE WIZARD IS YOUR FATHER!" she blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hands after, realising her mistake. Elphaba blinked.

"Y- your kidding r- right? T-this isnt funny Glinda" She stuttered. Glinda shooke her head slowly.

"Elphaba If you hate me, and want nothing to do with me... I understand..." The Wizard stuttered.

"Good! Because I dont! You ruined my life!" She said storming off away from everyone.

She wandered the castle Gardens, then looked around the vallys. The Vinkus truely was a beautiful place, just like Fiyero had said... _Fiyero._

She tried to force herself to not think of him... Which of course caused her to think of nothing _but_ him for the next hour... Was he already dead, and Morrible was tricking them ? Or was Morrible really going to give Fiyero up? She tried to shrug it off, wandered up a hill and found a nice tree to sit under. She sat in silence for a few minuites until she heared someone come up the hill.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked, too caught up in emotion to care.

"Look... I understand how you must hate me... But just let me explain myself!" The Wizard begged and sat beside her, he was surprised when she didn't yell, or move away.  
D was  
_This is a good step._ The Wizard thought.

"Madam mind controlled me and made me do the things I did, I'm so sorry... all you wanted was a chance... and I ruined that for you..." The wizard explained. Elphaba nodded.

"I have always wanted a daughter." the wizard explained. Elphaba looked off over the countryside.

"I have always wanted a father..." Elphaba whispered, the Wizard looked questionably back at Elphaba.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say Frexpar Thropp was your father?" The Wizard asked, she shrugged.

"He was _never _my father... He hated me, blamed me for my mothers death.. and he-" she cut herself off.

"And he what?" The wizard asked. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter..." Elphaba said. The Wizard decided to drop the subject, he didn't want to be on Elphaba's bad side.

"Does this mean..." The Wizard asked, she hugged his wearily. He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, _belonging? Hope? _Whatever it was he knew he liked this feeling.

"Thank you..." The Wizard whispered. Elphaba looked up.

"You better not misplace my trust again..." Elphaba warned. The wizard nodded.

"You will not regret trusting me again" the wizard promised. Elphaba nodded. They got up and walked back to the castle to prepare for the plan tomorrow...

**Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	21. Before It's Too Late

**Also I know i've already said this but thank you to all the people who read and review.**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE**

_Elphaba walked down the hallway of the dungons endlessly searching for Fiyero, she opened a large bolted door and screamed at the sight before her. Fiyero was on the floor in a pool of blood with a large silver dagger stabbed into his chest. She bent down beside him and weeped over his lifeless body._

_"Elphaba..." A voice called from behind her, she sniffed and looked behind her, but saw no one there._

_"Elphie!" A high pitched voice screamed. She cast one more quick look at Fiyero then bolted down the hall to see Morrible leaning over a body, she saw the face... It was Glinda, she was resting in a pool of blood with a similar dagger wedged into her stomache._

_"NO!" Elphaba screamed. Morrible approached her and then-_

"ELPHABA!" a voice woke her from her sleep. She shot up in her bed looking around helplessly. Glinda was looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Elphie... Are you alright?" Glinda asked her calmly. Elphaba nodded not able to get the vivid thoughts out of her head.

"I- it was just a nightmare... Im fine...really" Elphaba reassured. Glinda wasn't convinced.

"Elphaba I have known you for _years_ now, I know It was more than that... Do you want to talk about it?" Glinda asked softly. Elphaba shook her head, also wiping the beads of sweat that where resting on her forehead. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and started walking to the window, she opened the blinds and squinted at the light.

"What time is it?" Elphaba yawned.

"About... sixish" Glinda answered.

"Isn't Lance coming toady?" Elphaba asked. Glinda nodded.

"Yes he said he would love to help us look for Fiyero! Isn't he just the goodliest!" Glinda squealed.

"Ok, One, Glinda, 'Goodliest' is not a word, two, I would also appreciate no squealing before nine o'clock..." Elphaba yawned.

"I need coffee..." Elphaba murmered as she shluggishly walked out of the room, Glinda followed.

"Efaba!" Maddie squealed as she walked into the room. Elphaba immediantly stooped walking and opened her arms for the little girl to run into, she happily complied.

"Do we get to see Yer-yer again today?" Maddie asked Elphaba. Elphaba set her back down on the ground but kneeled down so that she could be at eye level.

"I really hope so Maddie!" Elphaba repied.

"Me too!" Maddie smiled.

"Me three!" Glinda but in. Elphaba chuckled to herself. The threee ate breakfast until the sound of wheels on gravel was heard.

"EEEK! He's here! Im not even dressed!" Glinda shrieked as she sprinted out of the room.

"Who's here?" Maddie asked with a mouthfull of cereal in her mouth.

"Glinda's Boyfriend" Elphaba smirked at Maddie's horrified face.

"EWW! Why does everyone have boyfriends?! Its gross!" Maddie gagged. Glinda ran back into the room fully dressed, blond curls and all.

"Wow Glin! Thats a new record!" Elphaba mockingly raised. Glinda huffed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look good for _my_ boyfriend! You dont put up much effort!" Glinda ment it as a joke but immediantly regretted it when she saw Elphaba's face fall.

"Oh Oz Elphie! Im so sorry! I didnt mean it like that! It was a joke!" Glinda appologised.

"Its not that its just..." Elphaba trailed off.

"Sensitive subject?" Glinda tried, Elphaba nodded. A guard walked into the room and bowed.

"Lady Glinda there is a guest here for you!" The guard announced then walked her out.

Elphaba still couldent get the images from her dream out of her head. She prayed that Fiyero was alright, but she knew she would just have to wait.

"Elphie!" Glinda called as she walked into the rrom with Lance at hand. He gave her a handsom smile, but she didnt melt likes she did when Fiyero smiled at her.

"Hi Lance" Elphaba greeted, she noticed that Maddie had already excused herself to go bet ready for the day.

"Elphaba, its good to see you!" Lance exclamed kissing her cheek in a frendly manner.

"Im soo sorry about what happened to Fiyero... When I found out, I came rushing over!" Lance said with an apolicetic smile. Oscar walked into the room.

"Who's this?" Oscar asked motioning to Lance.

"Father, this is Lance, Glinda's bofirend" Elphaba said finishing up her breakfast. She had started calling him 'Father' a while ago, they bonded alot and it was as if she had known him her whole life. She excused herself to go and get dressed for the day.

"I see, well hello there im-" Oscar was cut of by Lance butting in.

"The Wizard Of Oz! Oh its a pleasure to meet you your Ozness!" Lance said bowing. Oscar chuckled.

"Actually its just Oscar now... I retired from that title ages ago!" Oscar corrected. Lance looked confused.

"Did Elphaba just call you 'Father?'' Lance asked confused.

"We found out Oscar is Elphie's Father" Glinda answered. Lance nodded. The three chatted for a while until Abby and Damon walked in.

"So how is this gonna work? We only have seven hours left before Morrible kills Fiyero..." Abby asked.

"We dont know that for sure..." Glinda comforted laying a hand on her shoulder. Abby shrugged it off and huffed.

"Im not going to try her, she already hurt Maddie to play a sick joke, who knows what she'll do when she _actually_ wants something!" Abby scoffed, she hated the woman.

"It'll be alright dear..." Damon comforted wrapping his arms aroung Abby and kissing her hea, she smiled peacefully. Maddie walked in with Elphaba a few seconds later.

"Mummy!" Maddie yelled as she threw herself into Abby's arms.

"Hey! Nanny will be here soon to take care of you while we look for Fiyero okay?" Abby said softly, Maddie huffed.

"No! Im coming to look for Yer-yer too!" Maddie announced. Abby shook her head gently.

"No... Its too dangerous, i'm sorry..." Abby said as softly as she could.

"Maddie culd come with us..." Lance offered.

"We arent getting into too much trouble, we are just keeping guard for Elphaba..." Abby looked at Maddie unsure.

"You better hang onto Glinda's hand the WHOLE time! Okay?" aAbby instructed, Maddie nodded and ran to Glinda, already holding her hand.

"Alright... Now for the locater spell..." Abby smiled Elphaba's way, she nodded and set the Grimmere down onto a table.

"Glin, could you go get one of Fiyero's hairs off of his pillow please?" Elphaba asked stopping at one of the pages.

"Sure!" She said hurrying off. Elphaba turned to Damon.

"Could you get mea map of Oz from the Library?" Elphaba asked him, he noddded and too hurried off. Glinda and Damon returned with the required equiptment. Elphaba held up a flask of some sort with a blue liquid in it, she then dropped Fiyero's hair into it, The liquid turned many coulors then finally turned a blood red colour.

"What is that?" Abby asked. Elphaba looked up shortly then back down at her things.

"Its Fiyero's blood, seeing as though he cant be here to donate it, I just made some..." Elphaba trailed off. She spread out the map and then dropped the blood onto the map, she chanted words for a while, nothing happened and everyone started giving up hope until the blood storted moving at its own pace toward the Emerald City.

"He's in the Emerald City..." Elphaba said quietly.

"Alright Maddie, Lance, Oscar and Glinda into the carriage, Abby, Damon, you guys will stay here and protect the Vinkus, we'll notify you if anything goes wrong." Elphaba ordered, they all nodded and went their seperate ways. Abby turned to Elphaba.

" We wont blame you if anything goes wrong... Fiyero and Maddie both love you, we do too, You family Elphaba, and your always welcome here!" Abby said as she hugged Elphaba farewell. Elphaba felt tears stinging her eyes but sucked them back in.

"Thank you..." She murmered, then left for the carriage.

They arrived at the Emerald City two hous later, They searched endlessly with no avail, untill Glinda finally had an idea.

"The abandonned dungeon!" She blurted out. Lance, Elphaba, and Maddie all sated at her, confused.

"There is a dungeon in the furtest tower of the palace, no one uses it anymore, its all locked up, but i could get us in. Thats the only place I can think of that Morrible' skeeping Fiyero!"

"Its perfect Glin, Lets go" Elphaba rushed... 5 more hours... They arrived and pried some wood of of the nailed up doors, Elphaba stopped at the doors and turned around.

" You three stay here and stad guard, Maddie, dont let go of Glinda's hand no matter _what!" _She instructed them, they nodded and she dissapered down the spiral staircase.

She wandered down the hallways searching, her nightmare was becoming realer and realer by the second. She turned a corner and saw it... The door from her dreams... She approached it shaking, she placed her hands on the handle and slowly...pushed...it open...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	22. Sorry

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry! I messed everything up and this fic is a big mess!**

**1ST. I fixed chapter three so its not the same as chapter two (i'm sorry for all of those who have been reviewing and telling me this! I've been super busy!) So you can go and read that now**

**2ND. I'm going to make sure that it doesn't do that weird code thing from now on**

**It's really hard to write multiple fics on different sites. I'll try and make updates frequent, but right now I'm on holiday, and I have many other things I update on Wattpad... I'm sorry for all the chaos! I'll probably update the next part later today or tomorrow! **

**Soooooooorry**

**Izzy xx**


	23. Betrayal

**...Sorry about how I left it last chapter... I'm honestly not the best at cliffies. But I try. Okay... Back to the story... **

**(Things get MUCH worse in this one... just a heads up... BRING YOUR TISSUES for this chappie... And the next.)**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooope (but I wish)**

Elphaba prayed to every God, spirit and soul she knew that Fiyero was alive, and healthy. She slowly pushed the door open and opened her eyes, that she didn't even know she has squeezed tightly shut. She looked at the sight before her and choked back a sob.

Fiyero sat in a chair, his hands tightly tied behind him, and a rag over his mouth. He looked startled when she came in then cought sight of her. They where locked in an infanate gaze. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Y- Yero!" She choked out, he made a muffled sound against his rag, she untied it then his ropes.

"Fae!" He exclaimed. He hugged her tightly then smashed their lips together, in a long kiss. They broke the kiss due to breath loss, She cupped his face with her hands.

"Y- Yero... Look at you... Im so sorry this happened." She said looking down, ashamed. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Fae... This is isn't your fault..." Fiyero said softly. He stood up but tripped over his own feet, she caught him.

"Sorry... haven't stood up in a while..." Fiyero chuckled painfully. Elphaba nodded and allowed him to lean on her.

They walked around for a while trying to find a way out in the dark.

"So... Where's Maddie and Glinda?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"With Lance at the top wating for us I think..." Elphaba thought. Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks.

"D-did you just say... WHAT!?" Fiyero panicked. Which of course made Elphaba do the same.

"What! What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"No time to explain... just... Oz... Follow me!..." Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and broke into a run.

They arrived at the top of the staircase, but no one was in sight. They kept running looking for the three, until they arrived in the hall of the Emerald Palace, to see Lance aiming his gun at Maddie who was up against a wall, petrified, with tears pouring down her face. Glinda was begging him to stop.

"Lance what are you doing!? Please stop this! She did nothing!" Glinda begged. Lance sent a hard glare in her direction, and she shut up. Lance turned to Fiyero and Elphaba who were staring wide eyed at the scene before them.

"Lance what in Oz are you doing?!" Elphaba asked stunned. Lance gave her a evil glare.

"This tuned out just pefectly! Glinda was a big help in Mother's plan..." Lance laughed. Maddie tried to move away but Lance shifted his gaze back to her.

"I'd stop there little girl...Unless you would like a bullet between your eyes..." He warned in a dark voice. Maddie cried more.

"But what does SHE have to do with this?" Fiyero asked pointing to his sister. Lance shrugged.

"Its more fun this way..." He replied casually. He took a closer look at Fiyero and laughed.

"I guess I beat you up real good... huh?" He chuckled. Fiyero glared at him.

"L- Lance why?!" Glinda sobbed. Lance shot his gaze down to Glinda who was weeping on the floor.

"Dont you see? This was all part of my plan... I never loved you! Your pathetic!" Lance hissed. Glinda shut up and silently sobbed.

"Who is this 'mother' you keep talking about?" Elphaba asked, trying to stall time.

"Why... ME of course!" A voice cackled from the shadows... Madam Morrible...

Fiyero, dispite this horrible, _horrible_ situation... snickered slightly.

"What is is, boy?" Morrible hissed, Fiyero was full on laughing now.

"Um... I- its just that y, you um... You have a kid?" He shut up, thinking it wise. Morrible glared at him then zapped him with her magic. He cringed onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" Elphaba helped him up again.

"Y- yea..." Fiyero wheezed.

"Alrighty then... I'll give you guys a vote... I either kill, Pincey boy, here... Or, Little Princess..." She said pointing to Fiyero then Maddie. They all shut up not wanting it to be either.

"Ok then... Iney Miney Miny Mo..." She started. She finished the rhyme until she was pointing at someone... Maddie.

"Son... You know what to do..." Morrible said as she strutted out triumphantly.

"No... Please..." Fiyero begged.

_A Gunshot then a scream, Filled the Air..._

**MUAHAHAHAHA! UM... sorry got a bit out of hand with the whole, killing thing... Well im going into hiding... Bye!**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	24. Too Young

**I'm really sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked.**

No one dared to move... Fiyero opened his eyes and scanned the room for who the scream belonged to. He opened them just in time to see Maddie fall to the floor. He bolted over to her and fell on his knees beside his little sister, blood started to pool around her.

"Maddie! No!" He sobbed. He put his hands over her wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Maddie keep your eyes open! Glinda go get help!" Fiyero screamed. Glinda nodded and left for help. He started ripping off parts of his shirt for makeshift bandages. Maddie was breathing heavily.

"Y...ye..rr- ?" She asked. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Y- yes" he sobbed.

"Best friends for ever?" She asked.

"Best friends forever" he choked out. She choked on blood.

She shuddered a last breath the fell limp in his arms. He sat there in shock, all this time he hadn't noticed Elphaba who had came and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yero?.." She asked, tears slowly dripping down her own face.

"This is his fault..." He murmured darkly. He turned to Lance, who was standing back amused by what happened.

"Your disgusting! Killing an innocent little girl. For fun!" Fiyero hissed. He picked up the shotgun up off of the floor and aimed at Lance. Lance did the same with his own gun. Fiyero didn't seem to care.

"Fiyero stop! Please! You could get killed!" Elphaba cried. He didn't listen.

Lance and Fiyero shot simultaneously, but only one gun shot was heard. Lsnce dropped to the floor, a bullet where his heart is.

"Rot in hell" Fiyero hissed. Then turned to Elphaba and hugged her.

"How did you know he had no ammo left?" Elphaba cried into Fiyero's shoulder.

"You can learn a lot of things from two years in the Gale Force." Fiyero answered. He turned back to his dead little sister.

"I want to bury her..." Fiyero choked out. Elphaba nodded. Glinda returned with a whole ambulance and was stunned by the sight if her ex boyfriend dead and also Maddie.

"I- is she..." Glinda choked on tears. Fiyero nodded. Glinda sobbed.

"Guys, can you help us transport her back to the Vinkus?" Fiyero asked the crew, they nodded and carried Maddie back to their carriage.

"C'mon Oscar is probably waiting for us at the hotel." Fiyero sighed. They nodded and followed him to the hotel.

**I'm really sorry guys. I'm drying the tears off of my laptop screen after writing this. It was really hard to write...**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**

**(RIP Maddie, you will be missed)**


End file.
